


Побрякушки

by ChajnayaChashka, Tod_in_Venedig



Series: Сернандо (Нандо и Серхио) — пейринг, заключенный на небесах [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/pseuds/ChajnayaChashka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tod_in_Venedig/pseuds/Tod_in_Venedig
Summary: На пальцах Чехо всегда кольца, на шее кулоны, на запястьях — браслеты. Нандо это раздражает. Или возбуждает?
Relationships: Sergio Ramos/Fernando Torres
Series: Сернандо (Нандо и Серхио) — пейринг, заключенный на небесах [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939972





	Побрякушки

Первый раз Серхио огребает от Нандо, когда запускает пальцы ему в волосы и многочисленные кольца и перстни цепляются за них, причиняя боль. Нандо шипит и даёт ему пощёчину — не настолько сильную, чтобы оставить синяк на скуле, но достаточно ощутимую, чтобы кожа начала гореть, а воздух на мгновение вышибло из лёгких. Серхио хватает Нандо за запястье и прижимает к подушке над головой, нависая сверху и чувствуя, как жар с кожи на щеке начинает распространяться по всему телу.

— Полегче... — цедит сквозь зубы Нандо и отвешивает пощёчину с другой стороны свободной рукой.

Голова Серхио непроизвольно дёргается, жар волнами спускается к паху. Он рывком выдёргивает руку из волос Нандо, выдирая волоски, накрученные на украшения, заставляя его извиваться, чертыхаясь, прижимает к постели другое запястье и, уткнувшись носом в самое ухо, с ухмылкой шепчет:

— Как скажешь, малыш...

Второй раз Серхио, понимая, что снова забыл снять кольца, предусмотрительно обхватывает ладонью изголовье кровати и начинает вбиваться в Нандо, прижимаясь щекой к его щиколотке у себя на плече, скользя по ней языком. Нандо кусает губы, запрокинув голову, тяжело дыша. Серхио склоняется к нему, чтобы видеть его лицо в полумраке комнаты, и слышит спустя минуту прерывающийся шёпот:

— Че... хо... Твою ж... мать!.. Что за хрень... лу... лупит меня... по морде?..

— О... прости... — Серхио останавливается, пытаясь перекинуть свисающую цепочку на спину. Нандо, рыча, выдыхает и цепляется пальцами в его задницу. — Это... это... подвеска... крест из... из с...

— Из свинца... твою мать... судя по тяжести... — Нандо хватает его за ладонь, отнимает цепочку, резко переворачивает Серхио на спину.

Он насаживается на его член максимально глубоко и, подавив стон, начинает двигаться, медленно накручивая цепочку на руку и размеренно выдыхая: 

— Блядь... Чехо... Я... Ох, чёрт!.. Тебя... Сейчас... Придушу...

С каждым словом Серхио громко стонет, сжимая ладонями бёдра Нандо, цепочка становится всё короче, Нандо, ритмично двигаясь, приближается к его лицу. Серхио чувствует, как серебро врезается в его шею, перекрывая доступ воздуха, он делает судорожный вдох, но Нандо не отпускает, затягивая цепочку сильнее. Серхио не приходит в голову схватить его за руки и освободиться — сейчас ему вообще ничего не приходит в голову: он словно плавает в безвоздушном пространстве, ощущая горячую плоть, в которую сейчас входит, и приближение крика, который не может сейчас из него вырваться. Нандо прижимается к его губам, кусает их, сминая, его язык вторгается в рот, скользит по зубам. Кажется, будто цепочка сейчас распорет кожу. Серхио понимает, что ещё несколько мгновений — и он сейчас на самом деле задохнётся, но эта мысль почему-то не пугает. Это больно и сладко одновременно. Когда перед глазами начинают плыть сине-зелёные круги, Нандо отрывается от его губ и с силой дёргает цепочку. Она рвётся, и Серхио кончает, с шумом глубоко вдыхая воздух и выдыхая его с громким криком, вырвавшемся наружу.

Позже, когда он перед зеркалом пытается спрятать красно-синюю полосу на шее под хиппарскими деревянными бусами, Нандо, лежащий в постели ещё обнажённым, с усмешкой интересуется:

— Сколько у тебя этих побрякушек, Чехо?

— Да уж побольше, чем у твоей жены... — бормочет Серхио и, наткнувшись в отражении на тяжёлый взгляд, прикусывает язык.

— Позволишь мне убедиться? — вкрадчиво спрашивает Нандо, и Серхио понимает, что его ответ уже не имеет значения. 

— Да пошёл ты... — всё же отвечает Серхио, и Нандо только усмехается.

Серхио понимает, что тот выжидает, время от времени напоминая, что он о своём вопросе не забыл. Каждый раз это выходит неожиданно и заводит всё больше.

— Ты пытаешься отгрызть мне ухо?

— Нет, я не люблю сырое мясо, хочу понять, смогу ли открыть твою серьгу языком...

Через пару минут Нандо отпускает многострадальное ухо и выплёвывает на ладонь сверкающую побрякушку, насмешливо глядя из-под ресниц. Его губы блестят от слюны, у Серхио же, напротив, пересыхает во рту, и он вынужден ежесекундно облизывать губы и вытирать их тыльной стороной ладони, пока Нандо не останавливает его, ухватив за руку.

— Я хотел доволочь тебя до постели, но придётся трахнуть тебя прямо здесь, на полу... — тихо говорит он, не сводя глаз с губ Серхио. — Не представляешь, как я люблю, когда ты так делаешь...

— Тут становится жарко! — переводя дух, жалуется Нандо, сползая с Серхио спустя полчаса и развалившись в кресле. — А я боюсь открыть окно. Ведь тогда тебя унесёт первая же сорока...

В другой раз он, сдирая с Серхио одежду и запутавшись в его цепочках, шипит, скручивая ему сзади руки в локтях так и не стащенной до конца футболкой:

— Следующий твой кулон я затолкаю тебе... А потом вытащу... за цепочку... Медленно... 

Серхио боится показать, насколько его возбуждает такая перспектива, поэтому, как только его руки становятся свободны, быстро прячет злополучный кулон в карман.

Наконец, в подтрибунке перед одним из матчей Нандо наклоняется к Серхио и, прикрывая рот рукой, говорит прямо в ухо, чтобы больше никто не мог услышать:

— Давай по-честному, Чехо. Если ты в этой игре заработаешь хотя бы одну жёлтую карточку, то сегодня ночью нацепишь на себя все свои побрякушки и, кроме них, на тебе ничего не будет...

Они медленно вместе с командой начинают двигаться к выходу на поле, и Серхио обнимает Нандо за шею и притягивает к себе ближе, чтобы шепнуть:

— А если не заработаю?

— Тогда их нацеплю я... — Нандо кривит губы в улыбке. — И, кроме них, на мне ничего не будет. Я же сказал, что всё по-честному.

Серхио от неожиданности останавливается и открывает рот, но так и не находит, что сказать, только сжимает пряди Нандо в ладони.

— Соглашайся, Чехо... — шепчет Нандо и обводит кончиком языка серьгу в ухе Серхио. — Только представь меня во всех этих бусах, браслетах и подвесках, шлёпающих о моё голое тело, когда мы...

— Господи... — всхлипывает Серхио, одёргивая футболку и думая о том, что с таким стояком сложно будет сконцентрироваться на игре, и выдыхает: — Я согласен!

Он ступает на газон в твёрдом намерении избежать жёлтой карточки и увидеть нарисованную его воображением картину.

К концу матча он получает горчичник дважды.

Торрес, покусывая губы, смотрит на него в раздевалке так, что Серхио начинает подозревать против себя заговор.

Вечером он приходит к Нандо с рюкзаком, звенящим при любом движении, бросает его на пол и говорит:

— Уговор есть уговор. Раздеваться?

— Не терпится, да? — усмехается Нандо. — Подожди, дай хоть посмотреть на твоё богатство...

Он склоняется над рюкзаком, открывает его и присвистывает:

— Сколько каравелл ты ограбил, Чехо? — Серхио хмыкает и пожимает плечами.

Нандо запускает в рюкзак пятерню и зачерпывает его содержимое, смотрит на переливающиеся всеми бликами цепочки, свисающие с его пальцев, и говорит:

— На тебе всё это будет смотреться роскошно...

Он бросает украшения обратно, подходит к Серхио и проводит пальцем по нижней губе.

— Не думал о пирсинге?

Серхио прикусывает его палец и чуть заметно качает головой.

— Напрасно... — тихо говорит Нандо. — Хотя... ты и так красивый, Чехо...

Он стаскивает с Серхио футболку, дёргает за пряжку ремня, расстёгивает молнию на джинсах, стягивает их вместе с трусами и освобождает от них, сдёргивает носки и задаёт вопрос:

— У тебя что всегда эрекция?

— Когда ты рядом — да, — честно отвечает Серхио.

— Понятно, — без тени улыбки говорит Нандо и, скользя кончиками пальцев по коже груди, плеча, спины, обходит Серхио вокруг. — Красивый! — он словно ставит большую жирную точку. — Давай сделаем тебя ещё красивее.

Он лезет в рюкзак, выбирает оттуда кольца и перстни, медленно нанизывает их на каждый палец Серхио, словно десять раз скрепляет их союз у алтаря, и прижимается к его губам. Серхио обхватывает его за шею ладонями, растопырив пальцы, чтобы не зацепить камешками и оправой волосы, и чувствует, что Нандо тоже возбуждён не на шутку, но мягко отстраняется.

— Ещё не всё, Чехо...

Он выуживает из рюкзака браслеты, цельные надевает на запястья — разъёмные на щиколотки, опустившись перед Серхио на колени и мазнув щекой по торчащему члену. Серхио дёргается и непроизвольно ахает, тут же прикрыв рот, резко вздёрнув руку, — браслеты звенят, и зрачки у Нандо становятся во всю радужку — похоже, это его заводит больше, чем он пытается показать. А вернее — скрыть. Последний разъёмный браслет он перекручивает и надевает Серхио на член у самого основания.

— Блядь... — вырывается у Серхио. Ему очень хочется сейчас сказать, что Нандо извращенец и идиот, крикнуть, чтобы он немедленно прекратил, но он боится, что Нандо так и сделает. Кроме того, ещё раз таких прикосновений он просто не перенесёт и кончит, как мальчишка, поэтому Серхио молчит, наблюдая, как Нандо обводит пальцем резную поверхность браслета, стараясь не касаться кожи.

Полюбовавшись, Нандо шарит в рюкзаке, доставая цепи и цепочки разных калибров, распутывает их, поднимается и по очереди надевает каждую на шею Серхио. Металл холодит кожу, кулоны и подвески задевают соски, и дыхание Серхио каждый раз сбивается, сердце колотится, и он прижимает ладонь к груди.

— О... — заглядывает в рюкзак Нандо. — Серьёзно?

Он вытягивает длинную нитку крупного чёрного жемчуга и вопросительно смотрит на Серхио.

— Просто понравилось... — хрипло говорит тот. — Никогда не носил... Это женское...

— Потрясающе... — шепчет Нандо, подходит так близко, что слышно его участившееся дыхание, осторожно надевает бусы на шею Серхио, разгребает цепочки на его груди и, придавливая ладонью жемчуг, начинает перекатывать его по коже, выбирая жемчужины покрупнее, катая по ареоле соска, задевая его, обхватывая пальцем и прижимая к жемчужной горошине.

— Дева Мария... — выдыхает Серхио, цепляясь за плечи Нандо, чтобы не упасть из-за подогнувшихся коленей.

Нандо осторожно опускает его на пол и усаживается в кресло напротив. Серхио сидит рядом не то как верный пёс у тапок хозяина, не то как наложница султана у подножия трона. При каждом движении что-то звякает, металл холодит кожу, браслет сдавливает основание члена, вызывая невыносимое желание прикоснуться к себе, но строгий взгляд сверху не позволяет. Нандо рассматривает его, а потом пальцем босой ноги тянет сразу за несколько цепочек, пригибая шею Серхио к полу, пока тот не утыкается носом в его ступню. Серхио трётся щекой о подъём, щекоча кожу волосами, и ведёт языком от пальцев, которые немедленно поджимаются, вверх, одновременно прогибаясь, ложась грудью и поднимая зад так высоко, как может. Посмотрим, Нандо, насколько ты железный.

Рука вцепляется в волосы: 

— Блядь, Чехо, я сейчас кончу тебе на макушку, если будешь вытворять такое...

Серхио слышит судорожный вдох, приподнимается, насколько позволяют цепочки, все ещё прижатые к полу, и невинно хлопает ресницами, облизывая губы.

— Сука... — выдыхает Нандо, убирает ногу, хватает со стола презерватив, разрывает упаковку зубами и, падая на колени позади Серхио, цепляется за его бёдра и дёргает к себе. 

Когда он начинает глубоко вбиваться в Серхио, один из браслетов соскальзывает с запястья и катится под кровать с металлическим звуком, цепочки звенят в ритм толчков на разные лады, Серхио стонет, упираясь локтями в пол и обхватывая крест-накрест ладонями голову, словно выставляя напоказ все надетые перстни и кольца.

— Ах ты ж... — выстанывает Нандо. — Чехо... Чехо... Чехо...

Он резко выходит из Серхио, несмотря на протестующий возглас, переворачивает его на спину и проводит ладонью по груди, нашаривая жемчуг. Нитка такая длинная, что тянется почти до колен, и Нандо, прикусив губу, обкручивает её вокруг члена Серхио.

— Твою мать, Нандо!.. — Серхио выгибает, голос его срывается.

Нандо скользит жемчужинами по головке, влажной от смазки, повторяя все контуры складок кожи и выпуклость вен.

— Нандо... — умоляюще говорит Серхио, проводя ладонью по цепочкам на своём животе, добираясь до натянутой жемчужной нитки. — Нандо... Я... сейчас...

— Давай... — шепчет Нандо, отстёгивает браслет с члена, собирает жемчуг в ладонь и проводит ею по всей длине.

— О госп... о бо... о Де...ва Мария... — всхлипывает Серхио всё громче и, срываясь на крик, кончает.

Фернандо, не сводя с него взгляд, обхватывает ладонью с зажатым в ней жемчугом свой член и спустя несколько движений с громким стоном следует за ним. Нитка рвётся, и жемчужины с дробным звуком раскатываются по комнате.

— Боже... мой... — говорит Серхио, отдышавшись. — Ты... хренов извращенец... Ты хоть знаешь... сколько этот жемчуг стоит?.. Сам будешь его отмыва...

Он умолкает, когда Нандо наклоняется над ним, раздвигает кулоны и кресты, обводит ногтем сосок и говорит: 

— Было бы неплохо вставить сюда колечко... — И смеётся в ответ на мгновенный кивок и затуманенный взгляд: — Ладно, оставим пока так... Хотя...


End file.
